Air cargo pallets are supposed to be particularly light, but capable of carrying heavy loads. The light-metal plate can not insure this heavy-load carrying capability by itself. Depending on the load, such pallets can be bent out of shape. Therefore, the light-metal hollow profiles primarily have an enhancing effect on the load-carrying capability.
The light-metal hollow profiles also have another function due to their flat outer edges. Aircraft and partially also land transportation equipment and storage facilities are mostly equipped with holding systems such as holding claws or the like, and the air cargo pallets with their flat outer edges can be slid under these holding claws. In this way, the pallets are prevented from tilting during inclined positions or accelerations, etc.
Finally, the upwardly open T-shaped longitudinal slots serve for securing to the air cargo pallet the cargo which is loosely piled on the pallet, by means of stretching nets. Mushroom or plunger shaped heads, similar to the ones used for window curtains, are introduced into the longitudinal slots at the enlarged portions and arrested.
On their bottom side along their inner margins the light-metal hollow profiles have a step-like shoulder into which the light-metal plate is inserted so that at the bottom it is flush with the light-metal hollow profile, pressing with its edges against the shoulder at which it is riveted to the light-metal hollow profile. In this way the highest degree of strength and safety is achieved against the strain acting at the level of the light-metal plate and which has a tendency to change the miter angle.